Inside Voice
by Zekkenzo
Summary: There's a voice inside Germany's head and it won't go away.  Can Germany handle having another person inside his head or can he get rid of it?
1. Chapter 1

It was black. Every were he looked. Darkness. "Where am I?" He asked aloud.

"Probably nothing." was his reply. He turned to where the voice came from. He saw nothing.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Probably just sick." a faint voice said. The voice came from around him, from all angles. He didn't like this. He felt vulnerable. Actually he felt as light as a feather, but still vulnerable. Suddenly, he started to get drowsy and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny morning. Germany was on his morning jog. Ever since World War II ended there had been no need for training, he still liked it. You could say it was in his nature. He couldn't sit all day at a desk and do paper work without getting some type of energy out, he wasn't made of stone here.<p>

Germany came to a halt when he felt his hone vibrate in his pocket. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ciao, Germany. Want to come over for some pizza?"

"Sure. Where you at?"

"Venice."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

* * *

><p>Germany arrived at Italy's house with suitcase in hand. As he reached for the doorknob the door was opened by Italy, who was grinned like an idiot when he saw Germany.<p>

"Doistu!" Italy shouted as he glomped Germany. Germany did his best to keep his composure.

"Ja ja, Italy. I get it. I missed you, too." Germany said as he pried the smaller man off of him.

"Oh, Doitsu. The pizza is cooking. Can you stay here until i come back?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get more gas for my boat, unless you want to ride in a gondola."

"No, no. You can go get more gas." Italy showed one last big grin than scurried off down the side walk.

Germany set set the small suitcase he was carrying down on the couch and plopped on the other end of it.

He loved Venice. The people were nice, there wasn't much trouble there compared to his house, and he loved how sunny it was. Germany headed up stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Where am I?" someone asked. Germany turned around to see no one in the hallway.

"Probably nothing." he thought. He turned and headed into the guest bedroom again. Then he heard it.

"Hello?" Germany turned once more to see no one in the room. He walked back out into the hallway to check again. A state of drowsiness suddenly came over him and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry it's so short. The idea just popped into my head last night and I'm like "I have to write this amazing idea down!" so ya. Once again sorry it's short.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Zekkenzo here. It's a little bit longer this time. Oh by the way when Germany talks to the voice in his head it will be in _italics_ .**

* * *

><p>"What? That potato bastard is over at your house?" Romano yelled into the phone.<p>

"Yes, yes. Can you answer my question now?" Italy spoke on the other end.

"I don't know. Why would you ask me such a question? Now if you don't mind, I have tomatoes to care for." and with that Romano hung up, leaving Italy on the other end of the line.

"Well, he sorta answered my question." Italy thought. Italy put the phone back into his pocket with his right hand. He switched the gallon of gas he was holding over to his right hand while he relaxed his left. "I wonder what Germany is doing." he thought again.

It took Italy a while before he arrived at his house. He walked into the kitchen and smelled the aroma that lay there. "The first pizza's done!" he chimed. Italy carefully took the first of the two pizzas out of the oven and set it on the top of the counter. "Germany, pizza's done!" he yelled. No reply. "Germany?" Still no reply. He walked upstairs in the hallway, only to find Germany out cold on the floor. He squealed. "Germany! Doitsu!" Italy ran over to Germany and tried to pick Germany up only failing and dropping him on the floor bring him back to his consciousness.

"Ow-what the?"

"Oh, hi Germany." Italy spoke, practically being crushed under the German's weight. "Can you get off me now?" he managed to squeeze out.

"Oh, sorry." Germany said as he got off him. The poor man had barely any breath left in him. He could tell from the wheezing. The italian was definitely out of breath. Germany helped, or rather picked Italy up. The smoke alarm started going off and Italy practically jumped out of Germany's arms. "What just happened?" Germany thought to himself. He shrugged and walked downstairs to check on Italy.

He found Italy pulling out the now slightly burnt pizza and was trying to turn the smoke alarm off.

"You can't turn a smoke alarm off, Italy." Germany said, grinning despite the situation. Germany looked around and picked up an old broom stick and started to wave it around the smoke alarm, trying to get it to shut off.

"What are you doing, Doitsu?"

"This is how you turn a smoke detector off." he said.

"Ahhh,turn that noise down! It hurts my ears!" a voice came from behind. Germany turned around to see no one but Italy in the house.

"Who was that?" Germany asked.

"Who? Germany what are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear that? That voice?"

"What voice Germany? Are you hearing things? Because Big Brother France says-"

Germany droned Italy out as he thought to himself "I knew I heard someone. It sounds familiar. I feel like I've heard it before. Maybe-"

"Germany? Doitsu? Doitsu!" Italy yelled, waving his hand in front of his face. Germany snapped back into reality with a dumbfounded expression.

"Huh- what?"

"Germany your pizzas getting cold. You've been sitting there for ten minutes straight."

"Oh, I have? Sorry." Germany absentmindedly took a slice of his pizza and put it into his mouth biting off a big chunk at the tip of it. He was right, it was cold. The room was filled with a thick awkward silence. Germany couldn't stand it. It felt so...well,

awkward. "So, uh..." Germany attempted to break the silence. Italy lifted his head giving Germany his full attention. "How's Romano?" he asked.

"Good. Still hates your guts."

"I see." Germany was once again back to a silence. "So, Italy. How's the weather?"

"Can't you just look outside the window?" Germany gave Italy a suspicious look and looked outside the window. It was raining. "How did I not notice that?"

"I did." came the voice. Germany turned around to again see no on there.

"Doitsu. Are you sure your okay?"

"That voice. Didn't you hear it?"

"Maybe Doitsu should go home." Italy suggested.

"No, I don't need to go home. Probably just tired is all. I'll just head upstairs and take a nap."

"Ok, I'll take one too!" Germany and Italy finished their pizza and headed upstairs to take a nap. Germany made sure to lock the door and windows that led to his bedroom.

He new it was futile, but he wasn't one to give up hope. He plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Germany wasn't sure where he was. The trees were dead and vines were growing up and down the now rotting limbs and branches of the huge trunks that stood upright. The grass was the color of ice, and the sky was a mixture of light purples and blues. Then he saw it. There was a figure the loomed over him, hiding in the branches and vines above. He looked exactly like him. Germany got into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" he asked.<p>

"Who are you?" a voice replied.

"You should be worrying about yourself!" he yelled back. A long sword came flying at Germany from above landing on right by his right foot. It stood upright in the ground as if it was thrown like a spear. Germany tried to move but he couldn't. He was stuck in place. The figure jumped down landing only a couple feet away from Germany.

"I am Holy Rome. You have taken my body so am forced to reside within your mind. You can say we are the same person to make the story short." the man spoke, holding a sword in his right hand. Germany recognized the voice immediately.

"Your that voice." Germany muttered.

"Correct. I've just awoken inside your head, so I haven't done any damage yet."

"Yet? What do you mean yet?"

"Let's just say. I have a feeling it will be a while before we get along." Holy Rome turned and jumped back into the jungle of vines.

"Wait!" Germany cried out. "Holy-"

* * *

><p>"-Rome!" Germany yelled as he jumped out of his sleep into a sitting position. He looked around the room. He was back in Italy's guest bedroom, with of coarse, Italy on the other side of the bed. He knew it was futile to lock the door. "It was just a dream." Germany thought. "Yes, just a dream."<p>

"Of coarse it was a dream. How else am I supposed to communicate with you physically?" Holy Rome said inside Germany's head. Germany turned and looked all around the room. No one there.

"Quit looking around for someone. I'm in your head." Holy Rome's voice came again.

"_So...this is for real_?" Germany asked in his head.

"As real as pie. Now go back to sleep it's three in the morning." Germany looked over at the digital alarm clock that sat upon the nightstand. 3:12 am. it read. Germany laid back down into the bed. If this dream of his was for real, then he was in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>At least 7 reviews to continue...<strong>

**and not from you .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, not al ot to say here. Still determining whether The House Fire should be a yaoi or not. Next chapter will be up soon...hopefully.**

* * *

><p>When Italy awoke, he found himself alone in his guest bedroom. He looked around the room to see if he could find Germany. He got up and stuck his head down out of the room to see the hallway bathroom light on and the door closed.<p>

'Doitsu must be in the bathroom.' he thought. With a small yawn he went back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed. 'I'll make him breakfast later.' Italy curled up into a loose ball on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There stood Germany in the bathroom at the sink in front of the mirror. Even though he was in front of it, it didn't show his reflection. There in the mirror where his reflection normally resided was Holy Rome. Every thing between him and Germany were the same with a few exceptions.<p>

While Germany's hair laid slicked back, Holy Rome's was down and his eyes resembled the dark blue color of the ocean while Germany's resembled the light blue color of the sky. Every thing else was the same. Skin tone, clothes, even their sideburns were the same.

"This is just a dream. This is just a dream." Germany repeated to himself.

"Germany, get a grip man. This is not a dream. Your better than this." Germany looked up to Holy Rome in the mirror.

"Ja, your right. Come on, Germany get a grip." he said to himself. Then he realized what he was saying. "Mein Gott. I'm listening to advice from a talking mirror."

"I am not a talking mirror. I am Holy Rome." Germany looked back down away from the mirror again.

"I've lost it. I have absolutely lost it. I'm going insane. I am going insane."

"Germany. Look at me!" Holy Rome commanded. And being the man that Germany was he couldn't help but follow the order. Germany looked back up into the mirror at Holy Rome. "Germany, maybe you should go back to bed."

"Go back to bed? Go back to bed? How can I go back to bed knowing I've gone insane?"

"You have not gone insane! Now listen to me!" Germany straitened his posture to show that he was listening. "Go back in that guest bedroom, get in that bed and stay there until Italy wakes up! Now!" Germany was shocked. He wasn't expecting Holy Rome to yell at him. Normally his voice was soft and gentle, now it sounded mean and demanding. Was his voice always like this?

"But I-"

"Now!"

"But-"

"Now!" he yelled in german. Germany finally gave up and left the room heading back to the guest bedroom. When he entered Italy was no where to be found.

"Italy! Where are you?" Germany yelled.

"Ve~! I'm in the kitchen!" Italy yelled back. Germany headed down to the kitchen to find italy in a pink apron. Just a pink apron. All of a sudden Germany could feel himself starting to get hard. Sure Germany had seen the man completely naked before hundreds of times. The guy did sleep with him naked after all. So why was he getting hard?

_'What the hell? Is this your doing, Holy Rome?'_

"Did I ever mention you feel what I feel?"

_'What!'_ Germany turned attention back to Italy trying his best to hide his 'problem'.

"Italy, go get some clothes on."

"Okay!" Italy quickly left the room and headed up stairs. Germany rushed over to the kitchen mirror to see Holy Rome in place of his reflection.

"What do you mean I feel what you feel?"

"I get hard when I see naked people. And plus why did you tell him to go get clothes on I had a good view going there." Holy Rome complained. Germany could not believe what he was hearing. He had to literally share his body with another person. And how often does he see Italy naked. A lot. He had a feeling it was going to be along morning.

There Germany and Italy sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast in silence. Though Italy being Italy, he didn't take notice and started up a conversation.

"What's wrong Germany? Is something bothering you?"

"Uh-what?" Germany looked up from his plate and made eye contact with Italy then quickly looked away. "No, Italy. Nothing's wrong." he lied.

"Oh, okay. It sounded like you were talking on the phone this morning in the bathroom. Is everything okay with Prussia?"

"Ja. Everything is okay. Why would you ask?"

"You just seem quite today."

"Oh, uh..."

"Tell him Prussia called and you have to go home." Holy Rome said in the back of Germany's head.

"It's just uh...Prussia called me and said that I have to come home immediately after we eat breakfast."

"Why?" Italy asked.

"Uh...he said not to tell anyone."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Give him my regards, ve~." The silenced once again returned to the table. Germany really hated these silences.

_'Wait. Why do I have to go home?'_ Germany asked Holy Rome.

"So you can yell at me in the mirror." sarcasm filled Holy Rome's voice.

_'Okay, so why do I really need to go home?'_

"Did you want an excuse or not?" Germany made an agitated face at Holy Rome's comments.

"Doitsu, are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

_'Verdammt, Italy must've noticed.'_ He thought. "Uh..."

"Don't you dare tell him the truth." Holy Rome snapped.

_'Okay, geez.'_ "I keep telling you, Italy nothing is wrong."

"Okay. As long as your not lying to me."

"I'm not." Germany said looking away down to his now empty plate. The silence became less awkward after that, but still awkward. Germany looked over at his watch.

10:00am

"Well, I better be going now."

"Okay, Doitsu. Tell Prussia I said hi."

"I will." Germany headed upstairs and got his suitcase. He really didn't want to leave Italy's house but he already said he was. Once he got his suitcase he headed back down stairs and out the door. He called over to the taxi boat for the airport and got in it.

"Which airline, sir?"

"Uh, SouthWest." the boat driver nodded and began driving. Well, at least the morning wasn't that long.


	4. Chapter 4

When Germany made it back it was around eight in the afternoon. He walked into the large house silently closing the door behind him. The house was quiet. Too quiet.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!" came Prussia's yell as he ran down the stairs to his brother.

"Be careful you'll-" Bam. Prussia had tripped and fallen onto Germany so that he was straddling him be his waist. "-fall." Germany finished trying to get out of the awkward pose. Well, awkward to him, he was on the bottom.

"Germany and Prussia sitting in a tree~" Holy Rome chanted. Germany blushed at the empire's chant and pushed Prussia off of him trying to hide the blush that continued to spread across Germany's face.

"What's wrong, West?" Prussia asked.

"Nothing." Germany quickly replied. Damn. Now it'll sound like he's lying. Well, then again. He kinda was.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'll find out...eventually."

"You do that, Prussia."

"Oh, I will." After that Germany was kinda scared, but he just brushed it of. He was Germany after all, he was fearless. He wasn't supposed to get scared. Or at least according to him.

Germany rolled his eyes at Prussia's comment and headed up the stairs to the his room on the second floor and sat on the bed. He had had a long day. He almost missed his flight, he couldn't find his suitcase for an hour, and his car wouldn't start for at least twenty minutes. The tired German let out a sigh. At least Holy Rome didn't talk very much.

"Maybe you should take a shower." Holy Rome suggested. Without responding Germany got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Once inside he stood in front of the mirror looking at Holy Rome. He shook his head.

"I still think your just a dream." he said aloud.

"I figured."

"So when are you going to get out of my head?"

"I'm not."

"You keep saying that." Germany said before he stripped off his clothes. 'Hopefully Italy won't come busting in tonight. I still don't know how he does that, though.' he thought as he got into the shower. Germany turned the water to warm and wet his hair.

"I know, he walks in the door."

"I didn't need your comments, Holy Rome." Germany said aloud.

"I wouldn't talk out loud if I were you. Prussia might hear you."

"I'm in the shower, he shouldn't be able to hear me anyway."

"Whatever you say." The rest of the shower was in silence except for the occasional humming coming from Germany.

"Gott, what has Italy done to me?"

"Everything." said Holy Rome.

"You, shut up. I would like to take a shower in peace." He retorted. As the water flowed onto him, he tried to relax. Showers were one of the few times he ever had privacy, and even that was rare because Italy loved to barge right inside where he was.

"Am I really that big when I get bigger?" Holy Rome wondered.

"I thought I told you to shut up! I want this shower to be peaceful. Quiet. In other words SHUT UP!"

"Fine fine...keep your shirt on."

"I"M NAKED!"

"Calm down! Enjoy your stupid shower!" Germany gave an irritated sigh as more water hit his back.

"The things I put up with." he muttered.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"West, you all right? Why are you yelling?"

"Told ya." Holy Rome said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking to myself." Germany replied back.

"I swear, I have the weirdest brother." Prussia muttered as he walked back down the hallway to his room.

"See what you did." Germany snapped at Holy Rome.

"I told you not to talk out loud."

"You..." Germany gave up. He clearly was not going to win this battle, but told himself that he would win the war.

Germany started humming again. Hm hmm hm hmm hm hmm. Why is that he could see Italy yelling Andiamo in his head. "I really need to get him out of my head." he thought.

"Why? You know you like him." Holy Rome added.

"I do not like Italy...well I do but not in that way. Agh! Nevermind, you annoy me to much."

"Well, I like Italy, and since we're the same person you technically like him, too."

"I DO NOT!" Germany yelled out loud.

"What did I just tell you about speaking out loud?" Germany gave another irritated sigh.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You just think you do." another irritated sigh. He really hated this Holy Rome guy.

"Okay Germany, just enjoy the shower while you can. Just enjoy the-"

"GERMANY! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Prussia yelled on the other side of the door.

"Fein." Germany replied in German. Germany bent down to turn the knob to the off position. He stepped out of the shower onto the now steam warmed tile floor and grabbed a cream towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped over to the fogged up mirror and wiped it with his hands. There showed Holy Rome.

"Would you get out of here?" Germany yelled. Without a word Holy Rome's image faded to his own. Germany could see his eyes become lighter and his hair become slicked back like it really was and in no time the mirror was showing his own reflection.

"That finally got point. I don't want him around."

"I'm still here you know." Damn. And right when Germany thought he got rid of him.

Germany let out another sigh and headed to his room to change. It was going to be along night


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, don't own Hetalia. Blah blah blah blah blah. OK credit goes to komododragon2 because she wrote basically ALL of this chapter since I was too busy working on The House Fire. Yay for komododragon2.**

* * *

><p>Germany rubbed the back of his neck, muttering under his breath. He didn't sleep well last night, partially because Holy Rome kept commenting on his dreams, and partially because Prussia had destroyed the air conditioning so his house felt like an oven like the summer outside.<p>

"Hey you can't blame me that your dream just had to be about fighting France!"

Germany rolled his eyes and muttered, "Shut up." He slowly rose and grabbed his uniform for the day. As he put on his clothes, he wondered what the day would bring. He fumbled with the shiny brass buttons on his green uniform. He sighed and crept down the stairs.

"Oh! Hey West! I found a notebook that says, 'Germany's Private Cookb-'!"

Germany snatched it. "Danke." Prussia shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Bruder?" He began as Prussia spun around waiting for the question.

Holy Rome said, "Don't do it. He won't understand."

Germany pushed that thought out of his head and continued with "Have you ever..."

"Have I ever...?"

"Have you ever talked to yourself?"

Prussia laughed. "Kesesese~ Of course! I tell myself how awesome I am!"

Ludwig facepalmed. "Nein..never mind..." Prussia shrugged and walked away.

"What did I tell ya?" Holy Rome smirked.

"Shut. Up. Or. Die."

"Aww, you made me cry." Holy Rome replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"SHUT UP!" Germany's fist thundered on the nearby table.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Holy Rome retorted.

Ludwig rubbed his temples and groaned. "Now listen. I'm going to take a shower, and I do not want to hear one single word from you." He sighed and left to go take his shower.

'He actually shut up for once'... Germany thought.

"Yeah, I did. Now I get free reign for the rest of the day!"

"Fein...Let me ask you a question. Who are you?"

"HRE, though I prefer Holy Rome."

"Who is that?"

"Me...?"

"Does HRE stand for anything else?"

Holy Rome smirked. "Ja, it stands for: Hipsters aRe Enjoyable, Hottie Racist Empress, Happy Ruling Emperor, Hipping Ruling Empire, How Really Exciting, Hyper Rowdy Eggshells, Hopeless Resilient Entertainment, Hapless Raining Entourage, Helpless Ridiculous Enemies, Hundreds Raining Ebony, and so much more." He said with pure sarcasm.

Germany hissed in frustration. "What does it mean to you?"

"Home. Religion. Enterprise."

"What?"

"You asked, I answered."

"That's stupid! HRE means Home, Religion, and Enterprise to you?"

"Yes, it sure does." Holy Rome said fondly.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein, that is unacceptable."

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"So, you are Holy Rome."

"Ja, I am."

"How do you know Prussia?"

"He is my bruder."

"NEIN! We only have one other brother, and he certainly isn't you!" A thud sounded and Ludwig almost screamed in pain. He slumped to the floor, thanks to Holy Rome's kick.

"I. Hate. Your. Guts." Germany gasped out before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, his head was throbbing immensely. "Oooh..." he moaned before trying to sit up.<p>

"Good, you are awake." Japan said.

"Japan? What are you...doing in my house?"

The dark-eyed man smiled. "Correction. You are in my house." He pointed to the walls and they were indeed made Japanese style.

"Ja...I am in your house." His eyebrow raised, which sent a wall of fire shooting up and down his spine in pain. He gritted his teeth which hurt worse...

Japan's eyes were deep with concern. "How do you feel?"

"Fein." he slowly replied.

"Hai. Prussia and Italy-san suggest I give you some food." The smaller man gently began to try and feed him broth. "Here have some broth, it will fill your stomach."

"N...N...Nein...I am fein...I...do not...need food." He protested.

Japan nodded and put the bowl on the table. "I will wait until you need it."

"D...D..Danke..."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Ludwig would have answered, but he had already slipped back into unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>Today, 12:45pm<p>

"Hey Stupid! Wake up!"

Germany's eyes shot open. "Who's there?"

"Holy Rome."

The taller man stood and looked around his surroundings. He was in a wide open field with only a handful of trees surrounding the area. The time according to the sun was twilight, though he couldn't tell where the voice had come from.

Germany whirled around and saw a smaller man that looked a little like him emerge from the trees.

"Now, I will finish what I started." The figure drew out a sword.

Germany's eyes widened in horror. He felt trapped. His legs wouldn't move. He was frozen...he was going to die...and he didn't even know why.

* * *

><p>"He's thrashing Japan!" Prussia called out. Japan walked in, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Hai...I wonder why..."<p>

"Should we wake him?"

"I do not know..."

"Ve~ let's save Germany! I think he is having a nightmare!" Italy chimed in.

"He'd probably kill us if we did wake him." Prussia pointed out.

"I...am not sure..." Japan said.

* * *

><p>The smaller figure started to swing his sword, getting slowly closer to Germany's neck.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should wake him."<p>

"But, then again, he's probably top weak to kill us." Prussia said.

The smaller man lunged for Germany's neck.

"Maybe we should wake him..."

"Perhaps..."

* * *

><p>The shining blade gleamed in the fading light. "I hope that your death is a slow, painful death... that you beg for mercy and none comes to aid you." Holy Rome lunged while his feet did some fancy footwork. Germany still felt frozen and the crazed blonde was only a few feet away.<p>

* * *

><p>Japan debated whether to wake up his ally or not. He studied Ludwig's face and winced at the German's random twitching and thrashing. "What is wrong, Germany-san?" he murmured softly.<p>

Holy Rome's eyes were glazed over. 'I'm going to die.' Germany thought. He struggled and ducked when the sword came at him again and again and agin...

"Maybe we should?" Prussia suggested.

"Germany! Save yourself! Don't DIE!" Italy wailed. Japan still held out on his opinion.

* * *

><p>"Why..." A boulder cracked. "...Do..." He dodged again. "...Want to Kill..." He ducked. "...Me..."<p>

"Because, you stole my life, my body, my dreams, my memories, my lady: Italy!"

Germany violently shook his head. "Nein! Italy is not mein!"

Holy Rome continued, "You stole what isn't yours!" He charged again, screaming.

* * *

><p>Today, 1:15pm Hospital.<p>

"GERMANY!" Italy yelled.

"Whoa, he's thrashing again!" Prussia yelled, as he held his little brother down.

Japan nodded. "We should wake him."

* * *

><p>"It's...not my fault!" Germany swallowed and stopped.<p>

"Yes, it is! I WILL FIGHT FOR MY LIFE BACK!"

"WHY?"

"Because I love-"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to wake him." Prussia said.<p>

Japan sighed and braced himself for the upcoming wrath.

* * *

><p>Holy Rome was six inches away. He pulled out his dagger and held it to Germany's neck. "I'm ready...to avenge."<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia sat on the bed, poised but then he sat back and said, "Wait...he'll kill us and I'm too awesome to die!" He stood and said, "I don't want to die. Let's leave."<p>

The started to slowly add pressure to the side of Germany's neck, causing it to almost bleed.

"Germany!" Italy jumped on top of Germany's stomach, shooting the blonde's eyes wide open.

"I...I'm sorry..." He gasped out.

Japan's eyes widened and he left to go get the nurse. Prussia sat on West's bed. "Hey West, you gave us all a scare. How ya doing?"

"I...am...f...f...f...fein..."

The nurse came in and shooed Italy, Prussia, and Japan out so she could work. "I promise to call you back in as soon as he's ready for visitors. Good day."

"How could she shut the door on the awesome me?"

"Ve~ I'm glad Germany is happy. I'm going to make him some special pasta that I know he'll love!"

Japan smiled slightly at Italy. He was glad that his ally was alive, but he felt as if something was very wrong... though he wasn't sure what. It's not as if he is hearing from a past self, Japan thought. He made a mental note to ask Germany about it later


	6. Chapter 6

_This story has been discontinued until further notice. But only for a while. Thank you for understanding._


End file.
